fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DMSwordsmaster
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:DMSwordsmaster page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZoshiX (Talk) 04:31, April 3, 2011 Note This wiki is for Dan Ball Fan-Fiction, not only for LDZX.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 19:05, April 3, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE Make empathy.You dont make that.You not make last chance, erase thing just because you thing is only for LDZX(This is Fan-Ball wiki, not LDZX wiki.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 19:07, April 3, 2011 (UTC) And what that mean?You not a VP on LDZX.This is ZoshiX that a VP.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 19:10, April 3, 2011 (UTC) MAKE EMPATHY.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 20:03, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I banned from 2 week, not permanetely!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 20:07, April 3, 2011 (UTC) And make is bad in my behave?Is not you that have a freking empathy?User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 20:08, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Fanart... Crap, this wiki has badges? This wiki is for all Dan-Ball fanart, and not just LDZX Corp. fanart, right? If so, should the "Ideas for x" pages on the original Dan-Ball wiki be moved here also? 20:21, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ... You are an admin... ZX (Talk) 00:21, April 5, 2011 (UTC) WOW I COULD HAVE USED THE LEAVE MESSAGE BUTTON CAPS LOCK PARTY. I would recommend you adopt Xxaxxa as nobody else can. Xxaxxa follows Cass, remember? LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 02:25, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ GREED HAS TESLITIS. I BLAME THE CARDINAL BYSERS. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 11:50, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Dark Eel I not sure, but Kuipter probabely using a transformation machine, and tranformed it has a Diamond Eel.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 22:08, April 8, 2011 (UTC) n/m Nevermind. But for future reference, NEVER download Spyware Doctor. It's made by the same company as XP Security 2011. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 00:17, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Edit: Spyware Doctor WORKS! Hoorah! LDXD=D- The Generic Disaster 20:23, April 26, 2011 (UTC) TOTALLY IMPORTANT. Main page. First section. Tell everyone. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 23:02, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :HAY I NO UR ACTIV SPRED TEH WARD. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 23:34, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Spam. Spam removed. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 01:35, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Thank goodness. Stupid HAXORZ. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 03:05, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Reason I know that is immune to poison, but is it has mush other attacks, include a S-Ballx7000 attack!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:58, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Can I has permission... ...to edit the adoption page? Since I'm an admin, but not an LDZX member.... 11:33, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello! McFly! You got a baby pet. w00t. ZX (Talk) 02:18, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? Relax, it's only been three days. :P Ludicrine was on vacation for the week. He should be able to get back to you today or tomorrow. ...On an unrelated note, do you think that Sky Hawks is Speddos? ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 19:43, April 20, 2011 (UTC) HELP! Misery want destroy the Ice Gym!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:34, April 21, 2011 (UTC) And now Klory and Ballshot. Ballshot is the Gym Teacher.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:41, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Breeding Between Users I was wondering if you would let me try to get Grief to breed. It might make his life a little happier. Here is the other pet to breed with, Euphrates. Also, I'm thinking of making a family tree for Veyron's constantly expanding amount of relatives. ZX (Talk) 20:40, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Here it Is! ZX (Talk) 21:27, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Family Tree I want Unknown have a Family tree.It tells you to do share?With me, I agree.You can share a family tree with me!So, Idea:Want you breed Nasa with Unknown?Unknown is a White X Satelite, Friendly. You like this project of a new Family tree that shared? User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:00, April 22, 2011 (UTC) UNKNOWN IS MINE!! Just kidding, he's yours my friend. Spam - 00:02, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Unknown created by 0176.Like the Obsidian, and know a type of obsidian, called:Crying Obsidian.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:01, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Get a load of this "vandal" Raeg remover (how poetic). 12:25, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Nope.I dont the sockpuppet for him.Probabely anyone that through the reag is the Max Hell.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 19:18, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello? McFly? Sorry, Back to the Future is awesome. Couldn't resist making another reference. Anyway, here's the DNA (Insert Microscopic Picture) of Eos. LDXD=D- The Generic Disaster 22:57, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Breeding Spam Do you want Gustavo? I think he would go well with Gamma. ZX (Talk) 18:48, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Wait a minute... Do you know who Veyron's mate is? ZX (Talk) 03:12, April 24, 2011 (UTC) No reason. Just wondering. ZX (Talk) 03:24, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Family Tree Needs Gustavo. So...about Misery and Beezis... you don't mean...? ZX (Talk) 21:31, April 24, 2011 (UTC) GAHAHLOL! Revivia works all time!You know that greed arealdly die?With a 20 shock tornado, TNT explode, theeth broke, you survive?His spine broken!You dosen't read all.READ ALL, NOT JUST THE 20 FIRST WORDS.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 17:57, April 25, 2011 (UTC) And:User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 18:49, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I thought you hated Raeg Face. And weren't seizures blocked on the wiki? Poisonshot, you pathetic fool... DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 09:58, April 26, 2011 (UTC) You will never win. Spam - 12:57, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hospital No pets are having dieseases now. So mabye you have to talk to the breedery owner (ZoshiX). TFMaster 11:13, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Breed I want to breed Bellaye + Hovem & Holem, Magmava + Shurik, Chongor + Castor and Kevin + Bia. TFMaster 15:10, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Here is the pictures = Bellaye + Hovem & Holem, Magmava + Shurik, Chongor + Castor and Kevin + Bia. Him So what did he do this time... Some sort of Arena disagreement that escalated into spam? And just when I thought he was getting better... D: *sigh* Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 22:06, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Family Tree Could you make a family tree with my hex people? Freo married Rosiex and their child was Tulirio. Tulirio married Dolphin and their children were Lita and Rayne. LDXD=D- The Generic Disaster 00:16, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Interesing... I start like Veyron family.Also, do you know what this? I know that it called Jellyberus and is it male.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:35, April 28, 2011 (UTC)